


Celebrating Two Dolts in Love

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry, White Rose Week 2019, wrw2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: I know I'm weeks late to the party, but here is where you will find my contributions for the RWBY fandom's White Rose Week of 2019.





	1. 8

**Day 1 - First (Kiss)**

The first time Ruby kissed me  
Was the first time I'd been kissed.  
Before that time I'd never known  
How much I'd longed for this.

She froze me with her silver eyes,  
Innocence and love alive,  
Ablaze and reckless,  
Sheepish, breathless,

Waiting for that moment when  
When I would let her say,  
“I love you, Weiss. I need you.  
I promise I will stay.”

I cried and cried, for Ruby, dear,  
My heart led me astray.  
I felt the loneliness of home  
And begged be cast away.

On we march to Atlas,  
To where my family reigns.  
On we march to Atlas,  
Together, here today.

The first time Ruby kissed me  
Was the first time I’d been kissed.  
She whispered in the twilight  
And asked to share in bliss.

This rambling dolt was all I knew.  
She said the words, the “I love you.”  
I pulled her down and to my side  
And kissed her then, felt so alive.

The others were still sleeping,  
But Ruby whispered dear,  
“You’ve always been right there for me.  
Now I am here, right here.

“You are the greatest partner  
I ever could have ever asked for.  
Please, let me share with you  
A happy ever after.”

“But Salem… there’s no guarantee.  
If you should die… what’s left of me?  
Don’t you dare make promises  
You know that you can’t keep.”

“Some fairy tales still end with Grimm,  
But I know that, as one, we’ll win.  
Accept for now my beating heart—  
Someday, my love, we will restart.

“For now, please keep me by your side.  
I speak a promise or a lie,  
But by the might of silver eyes,  
Ne'er again must needs you cry.”


	2. Day 2 - Touch

Weiss has always had that scar  
In all the time I've known her.  
The one that streaks across her eye—  
It leaves me so bewildered.

She's beautiful beyond compare—  
I become lost within her stare,  
Magnificent asymmetries;  
Soulbound by her melodies.

And so it was, upon this night,  
As many come before,  
We lay in bed, wrapped side by side,  
Gaze lost in distant shores.

She held me like she'd never let go,  
Pulled me close so I would know  
That I am loved, that she's right here.  
I held her closer. Weiss, my dear...

"How long have you had that scar?"  
Weiss blinked, surprised. She shed a tear.  
"Long enough to make me think  
I'm an imperfect princess whose temper is weak."

I kissed her then, both long and sweet.  
I cupped her cheek and dried her tear.  
Would she let me touch her here?  
Her eyes were closed. I dared to reach -

My thumb to her forehead,  
To the line of her scar.  
She flinched ever slightly,  
Shed tears of alarm.

"Do you need me to stop?"  
I needed to know.  
Weiss whimpered, responded,  
"Please, don't let go."

With gentle pressure, I traced her scar  
From her brow to her eyelid,  
From her cheek to her jaw.

Weiss shed her tears freely.  
There was no stopping now.  
I kissed at her temple.  
I kissed at her brow.

Smoothing her tears  
With the pad of my thumb,  
I kissed at her lips,  
Heartbeat like a drum.

"Ruby, my dear,  
How do you so soothe?"  
The answer was simple:  
"Because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written Friday, June the 21st, 2019
> 
> White Rose Week went from June the 10th-16th this year, but I wasn’t doing any creative writing during that time. I’ve spent the past several days mostly reading fanfiction, so it got the spark going. I’ve also been doing a lot of sleeping because the stories I’ve immersed myself in alternate between sweet, sweet romance and heartbreaking tragedies. The stories from last night and this morning leaned far too heavily towards the latter end.
> 
> So here I am, weeks late, hoping to add some positivity to the fandom by celebrating two helpless dolts who are obviously in love. Sure, the canon can play out however it plays out. And I more than welcome people to ship Ruby or Weiss with whomever they wish.
> 
> But today? In this moment? I want my two favorite girls to be happy with each other. To be there for each other. I hope to continue through the rest of the week’s prompts shortly.


End file.
